Snick
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Edge gets an unexpected wake-up call. Edge/? Language, M/M, light B/s
1. Snick

**Okay, this is supposed to be a silly, generic little one-shot, but i'm terrible at those. So it's probably going to have another silly, generic chapter or two. Just for fun. :D**

**Title: Snick**  
**Rating: M**  
**Warnings: Language, sex (bondage, forceful seduction)**  
**Summary: Edge gets an unexpected wake up call.**

_Snicksnicksnicksnicksnick_

The sound filtered through Adam's slumber.

_Snicksnicksnick Snick_

He shifted and felt a tug on his boxers. Long, soft hair fanned across his stomach, caressing and tickling his skin and sending waves of tingles to his groin. His consciousness swam to the surface as he felt the warm, familiar sensation of a tongue on his cock. He started to bring his hands down to run them through the hair, but his wrists immediately met with hard resistance and the clink of metal. Panic ripped the last of the drowsiness from his brain.

Adam's eyes flew open, but he still couldn't see. He was chained and blindfolded.

"What the fuck?" He bucked and a soft but firm hand pressed down on his chest.

"_Shh shh shh,"_ a voice soothed. Warm lips brushed his ear, but whose?

"Who are you? What do you want? Let me go," Adam growled, trying to sound menacing. It wasn't easy. He tried to think who could have him trapped. He'd only had a couple drinks last night and didn't bring a ring rat to his room. Amy had left him months ago, and it wasn't likely she'd be back to nuzzle his crotch. Of course, she could just be here to torture him. His roommate wouldn't have let her in, though. "Chris? Chrissy, wake up!"

"_He's gone,"_ the voice whispered. The speaker was obviously trying to disguise it. Adam couldn't tell a thing from it. _"Had a date."_

Adam shook his head, trying to dislodge the blindfold, but it was tied tight. "What are you going to do to me?" In response the hand on his chest traveled south. He tried to jerk away and the cuffs clanked again. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"_Shy." _Shy, huh? Creepy, more like. There was no telling what this psycho had in mind. He was completely freaked out, but part of him couldn't help feeling intrigued, as well.

"Do I know you?" The fingers touched his chest again, deliberately dragging down between his pecs, back up, down, up. Was that a nod? "Does that mean yes?"

Down, up, down, up.

"Do we work together?"

Down, up, down, up. He relaxed a bit. A Diva, then. Maria had been eying him again lately.

"Have we fucked before?"

Side to side. No, then. Well, that narrowed it down a little. Couldn't be Maria, anyway.

"Do you-" The finger moved up to his lips and the voice shushed him again. The mouth nibbled at his ear and Adam sighed. "I still don't-" he started when the finger moved away, but moist, full lips quickly replaced it. His mysterious admirer had left his dick hanging out of his boxers and now it stirred. He was naked, vulnerable, and, despite his confusion, turned on. Whoever it was obviously wanted him, wanted to pleasure him, so why not? Give the fans what they want, right? It wasn't like anonymous sex was a new experience for him. "Fuck it," he murmured when the lips pulled away and he leaned up for another kiss. His lover obliged.

Adam explored the lips with his tongue, hoping for a clue. They were so soft, and they tasted like candy. Cherry. The kiss deepened and fingers caressed his jawline, running back to plunge into the hair at the nape of his neck. Their tongues slid over one another, tasting, flicking, exploring. Adam groaned when he realized that hot mouth would soon be on his cock, and he felt his lover's breath shudder in response.

The mouth left his but was soon on his body, licking and kissing its way down his neck and over his chest. Long fingers joined the act, caressing every inch of skin they could reach. He gasped when teeth closed around one nipple, tugging gently before the tongue probed at the hard bud. The mouth attacked his other nipple, biting to the point of pain and making him writhe and tug at his bonds. He cursed and felt the mouth smile against the swollen nub of flesh before gently sucking. The hair fell across him again, trailing behind sweet kisses that traveled down his stomach.

The weight on the bed shifted and settled between his legs. He let the hands pull his boxers off and spread his thighs wide. He was aching to be inside that mouth, his dick throbbing and straining to be touched. He moaned as that luscious mouth licked and sucked his inner thighs, teasing him. The tongue flicked and caressed his balls as fingers moved through the trimmed hair around the base of his cock.

"Fuck," Adam said, his hips writhing. "I don't care who's behind that mouth, just put it on my cock... please..." The last word came out as a whine. He felt that smile again on his thigh and received a sound nip for his begging. He jumped, trying not to squeak and failing. He felt warm breath on the tip of his hard cock and he had to grip the railing to keep from trembling and making his chains rattle. "Please..." he breathed, "Baby, please..." A weight pressed against his belly and hands gripped his hips so hard nails dug in. Hot, panting breaths caressed his shaft and he realized his lover was clinging to him, trying to regain composure. The moment was so fleeting he had only registered what was happening before the forehead raised off his belly and lips closed around the head of his dick.

"Yesss, oh, yes," he murmured. "Suck it, just like that. You like the way I taste, baby?" The tongue flicked and probed the slit of his cockhead, lapping at the precum he could feel leaking out of him. His lover hummed softly in pleasure and pulled back to lick up his shaft. The mouth engulfed him, sucking and slurping around his dick. A hand snaked around the base, intermittently stroking and squeezing him. Adam was in bliss and didn't think about where the other hand was until he heard the pop of a lid being opened. The mystery mouth and hand left him for a second and he whined in protest. He was shushed again and the mouth returned, taking him in until he could feel the back of the throat. He thrust up and his lover let him, swallowing around his head.

"Shit, baby, you are so good. You love swallowing my cock, don't you? Mmm, my little slut." His lover hummed again, sending vibrations through his groin and making his unseeing eyes roll back. This was the best head he'd ever had. He started to reevaluate that thought, however, when he felt a lubed finger probing his asshole. "Whoa whoa," he said, clenching up, "what are you doing?" He was shushed again.

"_Just one finger," _the voice whispered. _"Trust me, I haven't hurt you, have I?"_ Adam squirmed. The finger moved with him, staying lightly pressed against his pucker. The other hand stroked his saliva-coated dick as the tongue lathed his ball sack. He really didn't think his mystery admirer was out to torture him. He'd gotten nothing but pleasure so far. And some guys he knew said they dug this kind of thing. He'd been curious, but not enough to buck up the courage to ask anyone for it. But now it was being offered, and here in the dark he felt unreal. As if this were a dream, a fantasy without consequence. He could see no eyes judging him, no lips that might sneer in disgust. He could only feel. Touching, sucking, stroking, licking... just feeling. Just pleasure. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the lingering cherry flavor. He shifted, spreading his legs a little wider and trying to relax.

The mouth swallowed his cock again and the finger at his entrance circled, spreading lube. He tried to concentrate on the throat fucking him and not on the pressure that breached his tight ring of muscle. The intruding finger massaged and probed, spreading him as the mouth sucked and tightened around him. The blow job helped, and he could tell his lover was being gentle, but it still hurt. Adam grunted and winced, wondering why he'd been willing to try this. Just as he opened his mouth to express his discomfort the finger inside him crooked and brushed against his prostate.

"Oh my... fuck!" He arched into the mouth and the other hand pressed on his belly, holding him down. "Holy shit baby, just like that... uhhh... fuck, do it again... suck me, you filthy slut..." His slut obeyed, swallowing his cock hungrily while the finger fucked him a little harder, hitting his button at odd intervals. That little bit of discomfort was totally worth the waves of ecstasy that coursed through him now. "Ohh... you like that? You like your finger in my ass while I fuck your throat? Shit, you feel so good, so hot..." He felt his body tighten. Just one more thrust, one more touch to that magic button...

The mouth and finger left him with audible pops. He cried out as the hand tightened around his base, blocking his orgasm. He squirmed and writhed in agony as the lid popped again and he felt lube being spread on his cock, mixing with saliva and precum.

"_I want you inside me, Adam. I want you to fuck me," _the voice whimpered, strained and breathy.

"God, yes," Adam groaned. "Kiss me, baby. I want to feel your lips. I want to taste your cherry mouth while I fuck you."

His lover hesitated, holding the base of Adam's cock with one hand and tracing lines across his belly with the other. The weight on the bed shifted just as Adam moved his leg, and Adam's skin came into contact with a thigh. A thick, solid, hairy thigh. Adam froze and everything snapped into place. The distance his admirer kept between them, letting only mouth and hands touch his body. The width of the fingers and the strange disguised whisper. The total lack of breasts being shoved in his face.

"Holy shit," he breathed, "you're a dude." His heart pounded. A man had been touching him, sucking his dick, shoving a finger in his ass. And he'd been enjoying it. Even now his cock throbbed and ached, and he realized he was dying to fuck the person who had brought him so close to the edge of orgasm. He still wanted to taste those lips and come deep inside... inside _him_. He panicked and started to thrash, struggling to dislodge the blindfold again and kicking. In an instant his legs were pinned beneath those of his admirer. His violator, his betrayer. His lover. The unknown man leaned over his body until Adam could feel his breath on his neck.

"I'm not gay," Adam panted, his voice shaky and unconvincing.

"_I'm not usually, either," _the voice whispered, still in disguise. _"But I've wanted you for a very long time." _Long hair tickled Adam's face and he tried to think. Which long-haired Superstar had been secretly lusting after him? He wasn't nearly heavy enough to be Hunter or anyone else that beefy. John Morrison? Punk? There was no facial hair around the lips, but that could be easily shaved. Piercings could be removed. The mystery man interrupted his musings.

"_Besides, is it that big a deal? You still get your dick wet."_ The mouth descended on his neck, kisses and nibbles driving Adam just as wild as they had before. His lover lost all sense of boundary and melted into him, pressing his hard chest against Adam's. He nibbled on Adam's ear, panting heavily with arousal. A hard ridge of flesh brushed against Adam's cock and he realized his own hips were grinding up, rubbing his cock into his admirer's, and it felt so good. A hand slipped between them to wrap around both dicks, pressing them together and stroking, making their lower bodies slippery with lube, and Adam groaned. This shouldn't feel so fucking good, so fucking right. A thumb caressed his lower lip and he shuddered, trying to resist, but he couldn't help himself. He kissed the digit and sucked it into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and sucking. It was his lover's turn to groan. He did it with his face buried in Adam's neck and let go of their cocks, pressing his body flush against Adam's and holding him close. Adam let go of the thumb and ran his tongue down the side, looking for other fingers. He found an index finger and swirled his tongue around it before taking it in his mouth. Slowly, trying to suppress a gag, he let it slip to the back of his throat before swallowing around it. He heard a whispery curse and his lover's hips rocked against him in time to Adam's continued grinding. He almost did gag then and spit out the digit.

"Are you gonna finger fuck my mouth and dry hump me all night, or are you gonna get on my dick?" Adam growled in the general direction of his mystery man's ear. He raised his face from his neck, silent and still. Adam presumed he was looking at him. Fingers touched his face, caressing his cheeks and chin. They brushed his lips and stroked his hair, twirling a golden lock and, he was sure, getting lube in it. At this point he didn't care. He didn't care who was loving on him so sweetly, so tenderly. It was enough that someone was. Someone had gone to great lengths to be with him, to hover over him and admire him. Someone who knew him, knew what an asshole he could be and what a goofball he was. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, long before Amy had left him. He didn't know who he was, but he wanted to give this man pleasure back. Adam smiled.

Soft, parted lips traced his mouth. Their lips slid together and apart slowly, lingering, tasting. Adam wanted more but his lover kept his kisses feather-light as he shifted to straddle Adam's body. One of the hands left his face and he heard the lid being popped yet again. After a moment his lover grunted into his mouth and he realized he was preparing himself. Adam groaned as the thought made all the blood rush to his groin. He didn't know how much more his cock could take.

"Uncuff me," he murmured against his admirer's lips, flicking his tongue out to taste them. "I can help you with that, I've done it before. With women, but I'm sure it's the same concept."

"_Not yet."_ He grunted again and kissed Adam harder, capturing his mouth and exploring it with his tongue. He spread more lube on the tip of Adam's cock and gripped the shaft, guiding it towards his waiting pucker. Adam moaned again as he pressed against his lover's entrance. He had to concentrate on kissing, trying not to thrust his hips and drive his cock into that hot channel. It was his lover's fantasy now and if he wanted to make sweet gentle love instead of fuck, well that's what he was going to get. No matter how much it was driving Adam out of his mind.

He thought with all the lube his lover had used it would be easy to slide into him. He hadn't counted on how tight his lover was. They'd had to break the kiss and he sat up a little, angling his hips to push back onto Adam's cockhead.

"Relax, baby," Adam said in a low voice, trying not to wince. "Don't force it, just breathe... oh yeah, that's it... open up for me, baby... uhm... yess, there we go." He grunted as he pushed inside. His lover paused for a second, adjusting before taking more of him in. He whimpered, whined and hissed as he impaled himself inch by slow inch. It was the tightest space Adam had ever shoved his dick in. His poor aching cock felt so crushed it made him dizzy, and the delicious sounds his lover was making only made him harder. Finally his hips made contact with flesh as he sank all the way in. When his lover leaned forward to kiss him again and bury his face in his neck, he could feel his hard length trapped between them.

They laid there for a moment, panting and composing themselves. Adam needed his lover to move, to relieve the ungodly pressure on his cock, but he managed to keep still. "Are you okay?" he asked. He felt him nod against his neck.

"_Hurts more than I thought it would,"_ he choked out.

"Wait, you've never done this?" This time he shook his head. "Oh, baby..." He wanted to rub his back, kiss him and whisper sweetness in his ear. Just a finger had hurt enough, he couldn't imagine the pain his lover was in now. "Uncuff me," he purred in his ear. "I can hold you, kiss you, touch you. I'll make love to you nice and slow, make the pain go away. I'll make you feel good." His lover shuddered against his body, but then shook his head again and pulled up. He sat back, wiggling his hips and adjusting the angle, making Adam groan. Slowly, too fucking slowly, he began to move, his hands pressing down on Adam's chest. And he started making those sounds again, those sweet keening sounds that told Adam he was hurting. That Adam's thick, hard dick was stretching him and tearing him up inside. The thought sent a perverse thrill through him and Adam squeezed the railing until he was certain his knuckles were white. Finally he couldn't take the slow pace anymore and thrust his hips up, making his lover gasp.

"Sorry," he panted. "I just... please fuck me. I need... you're so fucking tight, please..." He heard another whimper and his lover moved faster. Adam moved with him, bracing his feet on the mattress so he could thrust more easily. Doing so angled his hips and his lover cried out and bucked against him.

"_Yes,"_ he gasped, still trying to disguise his voice, _"just like that."_ He thrust up again and his lover moaned, bouncing on him faster, harder. Now that he knew where it was and how to hit it, Adam tried to brush his prostate on every other thrust or so. He moaned as he recalled how it had felt, knowing his lover was feeling the same mind-numbing pleasure. One of the hands left his chest and he strongly suspected his lover was stroking himself. Adam found himself wishing he could watch. There was no point anymore in denying to himself that he'd been attracted to men in the past, not now that he had his dick stuffed up another man's ass. And was loving every minute of it.

"So close, baby," Adam said. "Can't hold on... much longer... uh... cum for me, baby. Jerk yourself off, cum while I'm inside you... oh, yeah..."

"Fuck, Adam, so good..." his lover moaned. "Keep... just like that... fuck me, harder... uh, fuck, Adam, I love you..."

Adam's eyes opened, though it didn't matter. He still couldn't see. His lover had forgotten to disguise his voice. He knew that voice. He had fantasized so many times about that voice saying those very words... but it couldn't be. There was no possible way. But what if it was? And... he loved him? Fuck, he loved him...

He threw his head back as his orgasm took over. He pulled on his bonds, thrusting madly into that hot, tight hole, growling and shouting obscenities. He came so hard it almost hurt and left him breathless. He buried himself deep as he spilled into his lover, and was aware of his lover babbling his name.

"Adam, Adam... so beautiful, Adam. Knew you'd be beautiful... coming inside me... fuck, I can feel it... fuck!" Warm wetness splattered onto Adam's chest and up his neck. Muscles contracted around his cock, milking him and making him cry out again. After a moment he felt his lover lean over him again, weight he thought was hands pushing down the mattress on either side of his head. His lover's sweat dripped onto his forehead. His softening cock slipped out of its tight haven and a warm mixture of cum and lube followed, dribbling down his skin. His lover whimpered and gave him a tentative kiss.

"Uncuff me," he panted.

"_So you can hit me?" _he whispered. Back to disguising his voice again. Adam wanted to look in his eyes, be really sure that his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Be sure he wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear.

"So I can hold you." he answered. His lover sighed and laid down beside him.

"_You might change your mind if you knew who I am."_

It was Adam's turn to sigh. "Maybe I will. Maybe I loathe you. But you said you've wanted me for a long time. What if I feel the same way and you walk out? Right now you've got two options. One, cover me up and leave, let Chrissy find me and set me free. I'll never speak of it again and tonight will be a memory that I jack off to, and you'll never know who I fantasize is on the other side of this blindfold. Two, you uncuff me and we find out if there's something more between us. Ball's in your court, baby." He fell silent and waited for a long moment.

"_You hurt people." _Adam's heart sank. Every fresh chance he got, he inadvertently ruined because his past came back to bite him in the ass. Why couldn't anyone see how hard he'd been trying? Why did his whole life have to be tainted by a few bouts of stupidity? He swallowed.

"I have. I was blind and stupid and selfish for a long time. I think I can be different. That I _have_ been different. But if you don't believe that then you can just walk out that door. If you can't trust me we'll never have a shot." They were silent again and Adam begged in his head for his lover to uncuff him, please. Let him prove he was worthy. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until the weight left the bed and he exhaled in disappointment. "Dammit," he whispered to his cuffs.

Weight came down on the bed again and his lover straddled him. _"Please give me a chance," _he whispered and Adam felt tugging on his wrists.

_Snick_

_Snick_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading over the first chapter it seemed a little disjointed... probably because I usually get a few minutes to write here and there instead of sitting down to type for large blocks of time. I'll try to make this one flow better. This pairing is driving me crazy. They both want to dominate, but the bottom is more dominant than the top. Probably why Billy (my Muse of Fluff and Submission) insisted on it. Very fluffy, lots of angsty exposition... and way too much sex(is that possible?). Hope you're not too disappointed with or confused by the identity of Edge's mystery man... XP **

**Title: Snick  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, sex  
****Summary: Edge discovers the identity of his mysterious lover.**

Chapter Two

The second the cuffs had fallen from his wrists Adam lunged. He grabbed his captor's shoulders and wrapped his long legs around him, rolling and struggling until he pinned him back on the mattress, straddling his waist. He perched on his admirer's belly and ripped off his blindfold to gaze into the eyes of the man who had trapped him, taken him... perhaps loved him. His breath stopped as they stared at each other.

"You," Adam said, reaching down to touch a dark lock of hair. The movement made the man under him flinch. "Goddammit, Matty, you still don't think I'm gonna hit you?"

"_You did..._ ahem, you did just toss me around," Matt Hardy abandoned his disguised whisper a little late. Defiance showed in his features, but he had a blush on his cheeks.

"I just didn't want you to get away."

"Well, here I am. Now get off."

"No. I have questions and I'm not letting you up until you answer them."

Matt squirmed. "I could just throw you off."

"But you won't," Adam said, smirking at him. "You chained me up in my sleep, mouth-raped me -"

"I recall you begging for it," Matt interrupted. He was staring at Adam's neck, and he remembered he was still covered in Matt's cum. He looked down at his chest. It had smeared a little during their scuffle but it was still there, mixed with sweat and glistening in the light dusting of his chest hair. He ran a finger up between his pecs and held it in front of him, regarding the substance that trickled towards his hand.

"I recall you seducing me under false pretenses." He flicked his tongue out to taste it and felt Matt's breath hitch under him. Not bad. It wasn't cherry flavored, but tasty nonetheless. He looked back at Matt, who was staring at his finger with rapt attention. "You owe me." He wrapped his lips around his finger and closed his eyes, savoring Matt's taste. He sucked and licked, making sure to devour every drop. "Yummy," he growled, looking back down and feeling his cock stir.

Matt must have felt it, too, because he glanced down at Adam's groin before riveting his eyes back on his lips. "You keep doing that and I'm not gonna be able to concentrate on any questions."

"You better figure out a way if you want this mouth on your cock." Matt closed his eyes and groaned. He squirmed again and Adam felt something poking at his rear. He couldn't help teasing him just a bit more, wiggling his hips a little.

"Damn you, Adam, just ask your fucking questions," Matt said through gritted teeth.

Adam hardly knew where to begin. So many questions were spinning around in his head. "You weren't gonna uncuff me, were you? I mean, that wasn't in the plan at the beginning, was it? What exactly was your plan?"

Matt sighed. "I just... I thought maybe if I came to you a few times, sucked you off, you'd like me enough that you wouldn't be freaked out when you found out I was a guy. Then I just got... carried away. I didn't expect... By the way, you're fucking easy, you know that?"

"You didn't know that before?" Adam asked, smirking. "I've been wanting to accept some shit about myself for a long time. I guess you pushed me over."

"Didn't have to push very hard," Matt muttered, trailing a finger up the outside of Adam's thigh. When he looked back up Adam was still, just looking at him. Matt's tone softened. "What is it?"

"Did you mean it?"

Matt frowned. "Mean what?"

"When you said you love me. Did you mean it, or was that heat-of-the-moment pillow-talk? Be honest." He searched Matt's onyx eyes for any indication, any spark of emotion. What he saw was fear mingled with... hope? Matt gulped.

"I said that out loud?" Adam nodded. Matt licked his lips that were still swollen and flushed the same color as the candy they tasted of. He looked away, maybe searching the room for something that could help him. Maybe he was finding out how it felt to be trapped on his back under the power of another man, helpless. Maybe he was trying to find a gentle way to break Adam's heart again. Finally Matt nodded and looked into his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I meant it."

Adam's heart fluttered and his body sagged. Fuck, he didn't realize that admission would affect him so much. In the last hour all the old feelings he'd had for Matt had been stirred up, surging against the barrier he'd built against them so long ago. Now they finally broke through, flooding him and he was left reeling. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the tears that threatened to gather there. Be damned if he would cry."I knew... I thought it was you. When you came. I'd know that drawl anywhere. I hear it in my dreams, saying those words." He opened his eyes and Matt was gazing at him, obviously wanting to believe but unable. "I thought maybe it was a dream, or wishful thinking. Matty, I thought I'd fucked up everything between us forever."

"Yeah," Matt answered, his voice a little hoarse. "I thought you had, too."

"What made you change your mind?"

Matt reached up and ran his fingers through Adam's hair, pulling him down. "Come here. I just want you to lie next to me." Adam relented, leaning down and rolling to the side so they could face each other. He kept one leg draped over him, determined not to let him get away as Matt continued to stroke his hair. "When you and Amy broke up I couldn't figure out how I felt about it. I thought it was what I wanted, for you to hurt like I did. But I just hurt more. I talked to Jeff about it and he looked at me like I was stupid. He helped me realize that Amy wasn't the one I was angry about losing. I lost you. And not just our friendship. You fucking betrayed me, and I couldn't love someone who would do that to me. Not the way I wanted to love you. I couldn't trust you anymore and it killed me."

It was Adam's turn to frown. "But you trust me now?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I've been watching you lately. You're not the same man you used to be. I mean, you're still Adam, and you're still a complete asshole-" He chuckled as Adam aimed a smack on the side of his head. "Hey, now. But no, you've... grown up, I guess. You care more."

"You mean I'm not a selfish prick anymore?" Matt touched his own nose then pointed at Adam. "Gee, thanks, cocksucker. You're such a fuckin romantic." He tried to smack him again, but Matt blocked and got one of his own in. They slapped and shoved at each other, laughing until Matt grabbed Adam's wrists to prevent further attack. Adam just laid there for a moment, grinning at him. This was the Matt he remembered. He hadn't let Adam see this side of him in a long time. The playful, tender side that Adam could never admit he'd fallen for. Why had it taken him so long?

"It's good to see you smile again. It's good to make you smile again," Matt told him. The twinkle in his eyes quickly faded, though, as a line formed between his brows. "But now that I've got you, I get to ask a question. You never cheated on Amy, did you?"

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do we still have to talk about her?"

"Yeah, I think we do. We need to flush this all out before we can... go any further, don't you think?"

He stared at Matt hard. Dammit, he was right. If he really wanted to have something with Matt this needed to be done, over with. Might as well get it out of the way now. "No. I didn't. She just assumed I had, but the only other women I had were ones she wanted to watch me with. She was actually surprised when I told her to pack her shit. And now I know how it feels to be on the other end. I never want to make anyone feel that way again." It sucked to talk about her. The wound had scabbed over, but hadn't fully healed yet. He had been determined to make it work this time, to be faithful, and he'd come home to find her fucking another man. In his own bed. It was such a cliché it made him want to puke.

"Why, Adam? Why did you do it?" Matt asked. The big question. The one he was sure had been burning in Matt's brain, eating at him day after day. The same question that Adam had agonized over in the night when no one was around to distract him from his own thoughts. Adam looked at him and could see it all in his dark eyes, the old hurt, the confusion. And yet here he was, wanting him, loving him. He must be some kind of masochist.

"She came to me. You know I was a total whore. And the two of you seemed to be on the skids, anyway. She fed me all this shit about you not paying attention to her anymore, about how you didn't want her. And you did seem distracted. And now that I look back, I think I did want to hurt you. I wouldn't have admitted it to myself, but I think I was mad at you for loving her more than me. We used to be so close before she came along, Matty. Remember?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I do. I think it scared me. I think it's why I started dating her in the first place, to push those unwanted feelings for you away. And I ended up pushing you away." He let go of Adam's wrists and touched his hair again. "Did you love her?"

Adam propped himself up on his elbow and cocked his head. "Did you?" Matt rolled to his back and sighed.

"Fair enough." They laid in silence for a while, Adam tracing designs on Matt's chest. It was tough to believe that chapter of his life, of their lives, might finally be over. He'd be glad to shut the book on it forever. In this spirit he folded an arm across Matt's chest and rested his chin on his forearm.

"Why do you taste like cherries? As I remember Jeff's the candy hound."

Matt smiled. "I stole one of Jeff's lollipops. Cheap disguise attempt. Did you not like it?"

"Oh, I liked it," he said, smiling back. "It drove me crazy. I'll never be able to look at Jolly Ranchers again without thinking about tonight."

"Duly noted. Stock up on Jolly Ranchers." Adam playfully bit at Matt's nipple, making him jump, and they both laughed.

"Speaking of cherries, did I really just pop yours?" he asked as Matt rolled his eyes and groaned. "What?"

"Oh, my god... yes, okay?"

"So, you've never had sex with a dude, but you give amazing head."

Matt tried to roll his eyes again, but his lips lifted in a tiny smile. "No, I... was it really good?"

"Are you kidding? Seriously the best blow job I've ever had."

"Well, I guess you are an expert."

"Cocksucker."

"Whore."

"Lucky for you. But really, how did you learn to do that?"

Matt blushed again and Adam squirmed. He was so pretty when he was embarrassed. "I've been practicing. For tonight."

"You practiced? Just to impress li'l ol' me? Who were you practicing on? For how long? How long have you been planning this?" Adam froze as a thought occurred to him. "Oh god, you weren't practicing on Jeff, were you?"

"Dude! No. I may love my brother, but I'm not gonna suck him off."

Adam considered, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know, man. You are pretty close. And now that I think about it, Jeff is a foxy little thing. I bet it would be hot-" He was cut off by a hard shove on his shoulder.

"Fucking sicko. You better be glad I love you."

The words made Adam feel light-headed and giddy. "Well you better tell whoever you've been blowing that the arrangement is off. You only suck one cock now."

Matt looked down at him, eyebrows raised and lips quirked. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Adam smiled at him. "That's right, baby. You're all mine now. And I'm yours. I think we can make this work. I've loved you for a long time."

He crawled up Matt's chest and Matt raised up to meet Adam's lips. He continued the motion to roll Adam onto his back, settling between his legs. He pressed hips into Adam's as their mouths battled for dominance, making him groan into Matt's mouth and wrap his legs around his waist. Adam could feel Matt's cock stiffening against his, hot and still slippery with lube. He broke the kiss to gaze at Matt, to wonder at the fact that he was actually above him, wanting him. Matt raised up a little and their chests peeled away from each other, sticky with drying sweat and cum.

"Shower," Matt said, and rolled off him to stand beside the bed. Adam started to obey, but stopped short at the sight. He laid back again, folded his arms behind his head and his legs at the ankles, and gave Matt the most lascivious grin he could muster. His eyes traveled up and down Matt's body, just taking in the sight of him. The dark mussed hair curling down past his shoulders and starting to frizz, the hard, broad chest and thickly muscled legs. He could just imagine how those thighs had flexed as he rode Adam to ecstasy, using those long fingers to stroke that beautiful erection. Matt was fully hard now, staring at Adam with hunger in his wide onyx eyes. Adam wasn't stupid. He knew he looked good stretched on the bed, his own thick hard on resting against his belly.

"Now," Matt growled through clenched teeth. Eyes still riveted on Matt's cock, Adam swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He reached out and took Matt by the hips, pulling him forward so he could lick at the precum that was starting to leak from the tip. After he swiped at Matt with his tongue he made a face and stood up.

"Definitely shower. I want to taste your cock, not lube. Unless we get some of that cherry-flavored edible shit," he mused, walking towards the bathroom. A sharp smack on his ass made him yelp and hurry into the bathroom. Matt stalked after him and leaned into the shower to turn it on. Adam checked out his ass as he bent over, but his attention was caught by the reddish line that dripped down his inner thigh. He stepped forward for a closer look, then glanced down at his dick. Oh yes, that was blood. He'd made his Matty bleed. His cock throbbed even as his stomach sank. "Holy shit, Matty, why didn't you tell me?" He wiped up some blood with his finger and showed him.

Matt looked away and shrugged. That pretty blush was creeping down his neck again. "I was enjoying myself," he said simply and stepped into the shower. Adam followed, pulling him close under the hot water.

"My poor baby. I'll make it up to you. Clean you up nice," he murmured, trailing kisses down his face and neck. He grabbed the bar of hotel soap and rubbed it across Matt's lower back, working up a lather that spilled suds down Matt's butt and legs, seeping into his crack. Adam's fingers followed, gently probing and washing the blood away. Matt hissed when he touched his ravaged pucker, clutching Adam close and rubbing against him. With his other hand Adam lifted Matt's chin and kissed him, slipping his tongue between his plump wet lips. Matt had taken the soap and gripped Adam's cock with a sudsy hand, washing away blood and lube. He grunted and kept massaging Matt's slowly relaxing hole until he could slip the tip of one finger inside. They were both panting now under the running water, exchanging open-mouthed kisses on lips, cheeks, necks. Matt lifted one knee to Adam's waist and Adam cradled his spread ass, middle finger rubbing inside him. He made long, slow thrusts against Matt's hand, rocking them and making Matt groan.

"Touch me, Adam. Fuck, make me cum."

Adam wrapped his other hand around Matt's cock, stroking him in time to their rocking bodies. "That what you want, baby?" Matt gave his dick a squeeze and he almost lost it. "Oh, shit... Cum for me, baby. Cum in my hand. I wanna watch your face as you let go..." He managed to slip his finger just a bit further into Matt, finding his prostate and making him howl.

Matt was gorgeous when he came. His wet hair was plastered to his face and he clutched at Adam's back, other hand furiously pumping his cock. His beautiful lips were slack with pleasure, until he opened his eyes and looked directly into Adam's. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting it as he finished spilling all over Adam's hand, never breaking eye contact. Adam couldn't take it anymore.

"Say it," Adam said. "Tell me again... please... say you love me..."

"Love you, Adam," Matt panted. "Love you so much." Adam leaned forward and buried his face in Matt's shoulder, biting into his skin as he came. They held each other for a few moments, just feeling the water sluicing down their bodies, enjoying the smooth heat of each other's skin.

Eventually they finished their shower, cleansing each other of lube and cum. They washed each other's hair, explored each other's bodies with washcloths, soap and fingers. When they finally turned off the water and emerged, slightly pruned, Matt grabbed a towel and started rummaging through the various tubes and cans on the counter.

"Got any anti-frizz shit?" he asked Adam, who was toweling his own hair.

"Are you kidding? My mane is naturally fantastic." He grinned at his lover, who was flipping him off in the bathroom mirror. "Lemme check Chris's things. He's got more product than a salon."

Adam wrapped the towel around his waist and went in the bedroom to find what he called "Chris's magic bag o' hair product." He set it on the vanity and started pawing through it. Chris's hair never frizzed even before he cut it, but Adam wouldn't put it past him to have the appropriate cream, or gel, or whatever the fuck Matt needed to keep from turning into a poodle. Actually, he kind of liked Matt's hair natural, when it hung in a soft cloud around his face. He remembered all those casual days years ago, when he would lean over Matt's couch to watch him play a video game, or have to talk directly into his ear because Jeff's music was too loud, and Matt's hair would tickle his cheek. Sometimes it would brush his lips and he'd feel a forbidden tingle running down his body, tightening his nipples. And it always smelled so good, like sweat and musk, but mostly like just Matt. He'd always wanted to nuzzle up into it, letting it caress his face and breathing in that warm aroma. And now he'd be able to, whenever he wanted. He shivered.

"So, you gonna be up for round three?" he called towards the bathroom, and heard Matt chuckle.

"You know, I'd almost forgotten how much of a hornball you are." Matt had given up his search on the counter and was leaning against the door frame, watching Adam scrutinize labels. His arms were folded across his chest and a towel rode low on his hips. Adam licked his lips.

"Are you complaining? Besides, I wanna fuck you as many times as possible tonight, in case you come to your senses in the morning."

"If I haven't yet, I'm not likely to."

"You never know. I might be too much stud for you to handle." Adam licked his finger and rubbed a nipple, smirking at him. Matt tried to suppress a smile.

"You, my friend, are an incorrigible slut."

Adam snorted and went back to checking labels. The word "smooth" caught his eye and he looked closer. _"I'm _the slut? I'm not the one that had a dick up his ass earlier."

He never heard Matt cross the room. Suddenly he found himself on his knees, a hand twisted painfully in his hair. "Ow! Owowowowowow... Matty, knock it-"

"Quiet." Matt's voice was low and calm. Adam knew that tone and he shut his mouth. It meant far scarier things than if Matt shouted or growled. He looked up through a pained squint. Matt gazed down at him, his eyes serene and not a line of expression among his features. "I think we need to get a few things straight here. If I want to take that sweet round ass of yours, I will. If I want you to leave me a bleeding, writhing mess whimpering your name, you will. Just because I like a good fucking doesn't mean i'm the bitch." He reached down and gripped Adam's chin, thumb and forefinger framing his mouth and making his lips scrunch. "And just because you're mouthy doesn't mean you aren't. Now, quiz time. Out of the two of us, which one is the slut?" He let go of Adam's face but kept his grip in his hair, tightening when he hesitated.

"Fuck! I am, I'm the slut! I'm a fucking whore!" Adam felt a few hairs pull free. He grabbed at Matt's thigh, trying not to fall over and lose more hair. His heart was pounding and adrenaline surged through his veins. What was it about being at Matt's mercy that made him so... hard? Goddamn, but his cock was throbbing already.

Matt's lush lips lifted in a half-smile. "Very good. And whose slut are you?"

Adam thought he detected Matt's towel rising a bit, as well. He looked up into his lover's dark eyes, grateful for the ability to do so (fuck if he'd ever be blindfolded again), and dragged his tongue across his lips before he answered. He was planning on turning that towel into a tent. "Yours, Matty. I'm your slut, and only yours from now on." He slid the hand on Matt's thigh up until it was tucked right below his ass. His fingertips reached between his legs, brushing against his balls. Matt cupped his face again, more gently this time, and sifted his hair with soft fingers. He cocked his head at him and seemed to have a question in his eyes, as if he were asking if he'd hurt him. Adam smirked at him and licked his lips again, and Matt grinned. It would take more than a little hair-pulling to daunt this feisty blonde.

"You look so pretty down there," Matt said. "You know, I think we should put that smart little mouth of yours to work. What do you say? Ever sucked a dick before?"

"Not unless licking lube off of you an hour ago counts. Looks like you'll have to teach me."

Matt released his face and loosened his grip on his hair, but didn't let go. "Step one: find my dick."

"Blow jobs for dummies, huh?" Adam said. He was still a little nervous, but he wasn't about to let Matt know that. He really did want to taste him, but he doubted he take it in far enough. Learning gag suppression techniques hadn't been on his to-do list. Well, first things first. Step one. "I think I can handle that."

Adam slid both hands underneath Matt's towel, careful not to dislodge it; he didn't want his search to end too quickly. He leaned forward and Matt let his soft damp locks run through his fingers. His touch was still there at the back of his head, now soft and caressing. Adam ran his tongue across Matt's skin just over the towel, tasting his soft, clean flesh. And oh, look, there was a belly button, just begging to be licked. He dipped his tongue into Matt's naval and felt goosebumps rise on Matt's thighs.

"That's not my dick," Matt pointed out, as if he needed to. The towel had indeed tented and Adam had to maneuver around it so it wouldn't poke him in the neck.

"I'm taking the scenic route," Adam replied. His hands moved farther up Matt's legs, finding his ass and giving it a squeeze. Damn, but he had a nice, firm ass. He nibbled down the cut of his hip, following it down until he met the towel again. He tugged on the terrycloth obstruction with his teeth until it fell away, revealing his sought-after prize. "Hmm, I think I found it," he told Matt, nuzzling the bobbing erection with his face. He ran the tip of his nose up the underside of the shaft, giving the head a little lick before pulling away and gazing up. "Step two?"

It had always been great fun to tease Matty, but it was even better with sex involved. His eyes got a little darker, his face a bit more flushed. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Open."

Adam decided to forgo the teasing and open his mouth. He wanted to taste that drop of precum he'd spied on Matt's cock. Would it taste different from the cum he'd licked off his finger earlier? The thought struck him funny and he ducked his head, and chuckling to himself and running a hand over his face.

"What?" Matt asked. "Do you not want to do this?"

"Oh no, baby, I totally do," Adam said, smiling up at him and rubbing his sides. "I just... I haven't felt this naïve about sex for a good decade."

"Or two?" Matt asked, grinning.

"Fucker," Adam muttered. He knew the age jokes would start sooner or later, but Matt's timing sucked.

"Aww, poor sweet thing," Matt drawled. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Now, open up, old man."

Adam crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at him. Matt took his cock and bopped Adam's nose with it, leaving a smear of precum there. Dammit, he was gonna eat that! He cried out in protest and lunged at Matt, grabbing his hips and pushing him against the vanity.

"Got you now," Adam growled as Matt's ass slammed against the edge of the table.

"Ow! Shit, Ada... ohhhh... oh, shit..." Matt's protests turned to moans as Adam attacked his cock with his mouth. He figured if he was gonna do it he might as well go all the way. He wrapped his lips around the shaft and took it back as far as he could without gagging, which he had to admit wasn't very far. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked anyway, tongue massaging the underside of the head. He pulled back a little and licked up the slit, finally tasting the sweet, tangy drops he'd been craving. He licked up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head.

"So nice," Matt said. He traced Adam's parted lips with his tip before slipping it back into his mouth. "Take a breath, open your throat and relax, baby. That's it... take it further... mmm, fuck, such a hot mouth. Now swallow. Ummm, fuck yes..." Matt thrust into his throat, making him gag. Adam grabbed at his hips, tears running from the corners of his eyes. The hand was back in his hair, shoving his face into Matt's groin. He struggled back for a breath, making Matt grunt, and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. He stroked him as his head bobbed and his mouth sucked in the rest, but it didn't entirely keep him from choking. Abruptly Matt yanked back on his hair, pulling him off his dick and turning his face up. Adam gasped and coughed, trying to swallow, and Matt traced his saliva-coated dick along the tear tracks on Adam's face. "Not yet, sugar. Your mouth feels amazing, but I want to fuck."

Adam's throat hurt, his jaw ached, and his dick throbbed. "Didn't have to be quite that rough," he muttered, catching his breath. Matt pulled the vanity table away from the wall where the mirror was mounted. He placed his palms on the table and leaned over, looking at Adam over his shoulder.

"Maybe you'd like some payback?" He wiggled his hips as Adam ogled. He thought sure Matt would want to fuck him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the ass. Still on his knees, he reached forward and grabbed the perfect globes of his cheeks, spreading them and gazing at his pucker, surveying the damage he'd done earlier.

"Matty, Matty, you filthy little bitch," he murmured. "You sure you can take it again?" He thumbed the ravaged hole, making Matt squirm deliciously.

"Just fuck me, Adam," he groaned. "Use... uhm... use the lube."

"In a minute," Adam said, watching the tip of his thumb enter him. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Talk about being a filthy bitch. But that grasping, wanting hole was just so tempting...

Adam removed his thumb and ran his tongue over Matt's pucker. Matt cursed loudly, egging him on. His tongue flicked the reddened pucker, teasing him, before pushing inside. This wasn't so bad. After all, he had cleaned it himself, and the mewling, desperate noises Matt made was totally worth it. Before he knew it he had pushed Matt's knee up on the table, spreading him further, and had his face buried between his cheeks. He fucked Matt with his mouth, probing as deep as he could reach, pulling out occasionally to lick and suck at the rim. Dammit, he tasted so good, and he could still detect the coppery tinge of blood. And he was gonna tear him up all over again.

He got up and ran the five steps to the side of the bed where the lube had been left, hearing Matt swear at him. The tube was opened and lube was on his fingers before he got back to the table. He swept Matt's poufing hair to the side and kissed and nibbled his shoulder and neck, reaching down to press his lubed fingers inside him. Matt gripped the edge of the table and Adam understood why he had pulled it away from the wall. It was either that or smash his face into the mirror. Shit, the mirror.

Adam looked up as he prepared his lover, scissoring his fingers and locating his prostate. He stared at Matt's reflection, watching his face flush with pleasure. His eyes were shut tight and his lips, fuck... those red, swollen lips. He remembered how sweet those cherry lips had felt on his cock, how tight his ass had felt around him. Suddenly he couldn't get the lube on his dick fast enough.

"Goddammit, fuck me, Adam," Matt growled as Adam spread the lube. "Need you inside me."

"Getting there, you impatient wench," Adam grunted, and aimed his cock between Matt's cheeks. He pushed in, watching Matt's ass swallow his cock. Shit, still so tight. By the time he had gotten all the way inside they were both panting and moaning. "How you doing?"

"Doesn't hurt as much. Gimme a second." Adam used the time to gaze at themselves in the mirror. He ran his hands up and down Matt's back, kissing his neck. Damn, they looked right together. Matt's face was twisted in a mixture of pain and bliss, but even with a thick dick in his ass he managed to look wholesome. Adam smirked at his own reflection, hovering behind him and loving the contrast. Dark and light, sweet and sleazy. Of course, Adam knew better. Sweet, wholesome Matt was just as kinky as he was, maybe more so. The proof was there between his legs, the heavy dick that glistened with precum. He slid his hands around his chest and bit down on his shoulder, pressing their bodies together.

"Yessss..." Matt moaned, and Adam took that as his cue to start moving. "More, baby... oh, fuck yeah..." Adam grabbed his hips and pulled all the way out before shoving back in, making Matt cry out.

"Sweet fuck, Matty... so fucking tight..." He grabbed Matt's hair and pulled his head up. "Watch us, baby. Watch me fuck your tight ass." He angled his hips to hit Matt's prostate and the lube fell off the table, making a loud clicking sound. "Touch yourself, Matty. Wanna watch you stroke your cock."

Matt cried out. His reflection looked up into the reflection of Adam's eyes and reached down to wrap a hand around his cock. Adam watched him pump his dick, squeezing and pulling with his long-fingered hand. "You like seeing me jerk off, don't you? Yeah, don't stop..."

"Oh yes, baby. Wanted to watch you when you were riding me. Uhm, you look like such a slut... my dirty little cockslut."

Adam let go of his hair and swatted Matt's hand away, taking over stroking duty. Matt rocked his hips, pushing back onto Adam's cock and humping into his hand. "Shit Adam, you feel so good inside me. Thick, hard cock inside me," Matt babbled. "Wanna cum so bad. Make me cum, Adam. Cum with me... fuck, right there... oh, fuck, Adam!" Adam pounded into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust while jacking his long dick. Matt's cock pulsed in his hand, spurting thick spunk across the table. His hole clenched around him, choking his cock. He grabbed Matt's hips again and slammed into him, half-moaning and half-shouting through bared teeth as he filled Matt's ass with cum. Matt was watching him in the mirror and let out a trembling groan. Adam leaned forward and kissed his neck and cheek, thrusting a few more times to milk his orgasm. He rested his forehead on Matt's sweaty back, panting, feeling Matt's body heaving for breath beneath him.

"Mmmmm..." Matt hummed. "Fucking love you so much." Adam wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek again.

"Love you, too, Matty." Matt turned his head and kissed his mouth, not letting him pull out just yet.

"I would have sworn you'd be a top, Matt," came a voice from across the room. Adam jerked back and Matt fell off the table, hitting the floor with a thud as Chris started a slow clap.

"What the fuck, Chris?" Adam cried, grabbing a discarded towel. Matt scrambled for his own as Adam knelt next to him, making sure he was okay.

"Chill out, Junior," Chris said, reclining on his bed and smiling. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Although I have to say, Adam, yours is far more impressive in action." Adam sneered at him before helping Matt to his feet.

"How long have you been here, you fucking perv?" Matt asked.

"A little while," he shrugged. "I wasn't trying to be sneaky, but the two of you were busy watching Matty jerk off in the mirror. I was a little stunned. I thought I was supposed to come in here and rescue a blonde damsel in distress, not see the princess fucking her jailer in the ass. Would that make you the wicked stepmother, Matt, or are you more the fairy godmother type?"

Adam paused in the act of buckling his jeans and stared at Matt, who was about to retort. "Wait a minute," Adam interrupted. "He was _supposed_ to rescue me?"

Matt froze in the act of grabbing his own pants. His dark eyes slid shut. "Shit."

Adam looked at Chris, who just sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You were in on this the whole time?"

"How do you think he got in the room?" Chris asked him. "It was starting to get torturous watching you two idiots pining away over each other for years. Figured I had to give you the nudges you needed to end it already."

Adam's gaze flicked back and forth between them. Chris looked mischievous and self-satisfied, and Matt was staring at him with a sort of apprehensive pleading. The devious little shits. Conspiring behind his back to make him happy. He shook his head, laughing. "You're not mad?" Matt asked.

"After the night I just had?" he said. "As far as I'm concerned, Chris is my best fucking friend right now. And you... well, you're gonna take me out for some food. I'm starving." He kissed Matt, ignoring the catcalls from the bed.

"Lemme get cleaned up," Matt murmured, and headed to the bathroom, grabbing the rest of his clothes on the way. Adam pulled on a clean shirt and fluffed his hair in the mirror. There was a streak of cum on the glass.

"So-oooo?" Chris asked in a sing-song. "How was the head? I mean, the plan was for him to suck you off. How did he do?"

"The man has an amazing mouth," Adam replied, still primping. After one night he felt and looked better than he had in months. His hazel-green eyes sparkled and the bags under them had faded. Even his skin was practically glowing. The stubble was getting a little long, though, he thought as he rubbed a hand over his whiskers. "Never did find out who taught him. I owe that person a thank you."

"You're welcome," Chris said. "Of course, Matty-boy's a quick study. Oh, don't give me that look. You know I'm an equal-opportunity pleasure artist."

"Yeah, but... you? You and Matt?" The images swirled through Adam's head. Matt on his knees in front of Chris, who was giving instructions and running his fingers through his hair. Maybe grabbing his ponytail. Telling him to swallow. Cumming on his face. Adam was kind of jealous... and kind of turned on. "How did I not notice this?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like we're in love, making googly eyes at each other backstage. He's saved all that for you. He came to me for help and I gave it to him." A sly smile crept over his face. "You know, if you need some tutoring..."

"I've got that covered," Matt said, who had emerged from the bathroom and wrapped an arm around Adam's waist. "Just gave him his first lesson, thanks."

"Ah, the student has become the master. I suppose it's -"

Adam interrupted. "If you say it's axiomatic I'm gonna punch you in the mouth. I don't care how talented it is."

Chris laughed as Matt began dragging Adam to the door. "Come on, baby. Let's get some food in you. When we get back Chris and I can switch rooms."

Chris sat up with a pout on his face. "Hey now, I just spent the last twenty minutes watching two hot men fuck and talking about blow job lessons. You really gonna leave me here with this raging hard on?" He gestured to his lap and the giant bulge in his jeans. Matt grinned over Adam's shoulder.

"Yep. Why don't you hit up your new roommate? I'm sure Jeff's back from the club by now." Chris perked up and started packing his things, making Matt and Adam laugh as they walked out the door. Matt took his hand, entwining their fingers, and gazed at him with adoring onyx eyes. "Maybe we'll stop by a sex shop and find some cherry-flavored lube, huh?"

That was the best idea Adam had ever heard.

**~o~o~**

"And that is why I call him Cherry-Pop." Adam leaned over and rubbed his nose against Matt's in an Eskimo kiss. "He still uses cherry chapstick."

Matt smiled. "And if Adam's a really good boy, I take him out for cherry slushies. He's like a twisted version of Pavlov's dog, just the sight of a red lollipop gives him a boner." He chuckled and nipped at Adam's lower lip before they turned to the other person in the room.

Miz stared at them, his crystal-blue eyes impossibly wide. Adam cocked his head.

"What? You asked."

"Yeah, but... I didn't expect an answer in so much... detail." Miz shook his head, unable to keep his eyes off the couple on the bench. He'd only stopped by their locker room to ask for a ride to the hotel, for fuck's sake.

"Well I didn't hear you stop me," Adam smirked, then leaned into Matt. "I'm not sure if he's horrified or turned on."

Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure if he knows himself." An evil gleam came to his dark eyes and he reached into the bag at his feet. Adam heard a familiar rattle of metal and Matt held up two gleaming rings. "Maybe we should help him figure it out," he drawled, snapping one cuff open.

_Snick_.

**Yeah, I have no idea how Mizzie got involved in this. You'd have to ask Darren, Muse of What The Fuck. Who has just informed me he likes that title far better than Muse of Plot Twists and Tangents. He's just gonna have to deal, because I'm not changing his profile. This story gave me a seriously hard time, and I'm not thrilled with how it turned out. I'm not sure it really works, but it was intended as more of an experiment and writing exercise than an opus. And I kinda fizzled out there at the end. But there was some nice sex, right? And now that this is out of the way, I can start on something I really like. And hopefully something you will like, as well. :)**


End file.
